Paw Prints in the Sand
by Tharayel
Summary: Hey this my first story ever hope you like. JayXCarlos Rated: M for language and actions in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Paw's in the Sand**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie nor the book but if I did I would've kept the actors and turned it into a TV series as well.

Please be gentle with the flames for the first 2 chapters others than that I'm completely open to the constructive criticism. As Long as it is actually helpful. Oh and yes this fic will be a JayXCarlos aka Jary, Jarly, Cay, Jaylos, Jarlos come one who guys we have to figure out a shipping name.

Talking: " 'Ello my friends!"

Thinking/Thoughts: 'Mmmmm Chocolate'

Chapter 1

 **3rd PPov**

Once upon a time in the Isle of the Lost the son of Jafar was paid a visit by the Blue Fairy of the North Star (From Pinocchio) herself Illyria ( I don't know if she even had a name but I'm gonna give her one any way). Well I guess it shouldn't be visited but more like they accidently crossed paths as she was sneaking out of the Isle after giving Mal the gift that all fae give to faerie children that has ever been born.

The reason why they do this because it is so rare that they are born from any means other than nature and that there powers could get so out of control in their first six years of life and destroy everything around themselves because of the build up. Nobody knows why it is that way, but they just are and Mal born very powerful one indeed. But sadly due to her being the daughter of Maleficent many of their kind refused. Having been influence by the 3 traitorous pixies and some of the heroes to give the poor child her inheritance thinking that she'll either become exactly like her mother or simply implode in on herself thus destroying the entire Isle and all of the villains in it as well.

Illyria being the only fairy willing to do it since the fairy godmother was kept in the dark about Mal being as such she didn't know to busy taking care of her daughter Jane who was just now learning to use her magic correctly. She just couldn't allow the death of any child no matter their background. She was very afraid of Maleficent knowing that her one time friend would who was rejected and betrayed by everyone she knew might think she was going to kill her 's one last shred of light that she had left in her now venomous heart. So she waited 'til stroke of midnight sneak in and meet the almost six year old hatchling. Doing it as quickly as possible she did her job and ran out there like a bat out of hell going as fastest as possible to escape the lair and leaving the Isle, making sure not to fly or risk being found and tortured into releasing the villains back into the realm of Auradon.

As she was just about leave to the accursed island for good when she suddenly stopped because right in front of her was a little boy that looked to be around Mal's age using a large amount of his own magic to make a wish upon her star saying with only an innocence only child could have, "Star Light, Star bright, First Star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I Might, Have the Wish I wish tonight. I-I know that you might not answer me Mr. North Star-", Illyria quickly but quietly snorts grumbling unknowingly going into pixie speak making her voice sound like bells alerting the boy that he's being heard by someone, "Why does almost everyone say Mr. when I am a Mrs. every got da-" But stops midway seeing the poor boy drop to his knees as he continues "because my father is Jafar but can you please pretty oh so pretty please grant me this one wish." Feeling bad for the boy she decides to let him know that she's here by saying, "Hello Little One, I have heard your call and I have no reason to scorn you because of your father at all. Now stand me and tell me your name, you shouldn't be out too late playing games." (yes i know she's rhyming its also probably the only the only time she'll even appear in this story sooo... yeah) Leaping to his feet in excitement he loudly announces himself, "HI, MY NAMES IS JAY! WHAT'S YOURS!" Blown back by Jays scream the woman quickly shhhhhh's the boy as to not draw any of the isles many gangs attention " Lower your voice kid I'm not deaf yet or at least I wasn't before. Sadly you cannot have my name because it is also bane. Now tell me dear Jay, of the wish in your heart that has brought me here to you today."

Focusing all of her attention on him as he was the most interesting man in the world; as he makes his wish with a shy and embarrassed look on his face he says, " I wish for a puppy to give to Cruella De Ville so she will allow me to see and play with her son who is my only friend Carlos again." The fairy was shocked knowing that she couldn't keep change the wish to save the puppies life without breaking the kids heart. Since he used magic during his wish she had no choice at all but to give him his wish. And so with a flicker and a swish the fairy granted Jays wish. "Here you go Jay puppy as you wished but warned of the magic you posses it may put the one you care about at risk" and with her cryptic message sent and wished fulfilled the fairy departed leaving Jay and the puppy in the dust as she left in a gust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paw Prints in the Sand**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie nor the book but if I did I would've kept the actors and turned it into a TV series as well. also any references to other shows and movies like Once Upon a Time, Ever After High, etc...

Please be gentle with the flames for the first 2 chapters others than that I'm completely open to the constructive criticism. As Long as it is actually helpful. Oh and yes this fic will be a JayXCarlos aka Jary, Jarly, Cay, Jaylos, Jarlos come one who guys we have to figure out a shipping name.

Talking: " 'Ello my friends!"

Thinking/Thoughts: 'Mmmmm Chocolate'

Ok since it pretty much erased everything on my old computer like the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th chapters I have to rewrite everything but sadly I can't remember it so since is the only time I have to type… I'm just going to do a complete redo and hopefully 4 chapters can come out like it did after I posted the 1st chapter. But for now here is a background story of the characters that I made up.

This is just a little backstory for the older character since as far as I know they don't have it in the Isle of the Lost

* * *

 **Maleficent**

Everything in the movie happened for real only Aurora was half black because how the heck can you explain Audrey sorry if I offend people but think logically here. Anyway Maleficent has always kept a watch on the A's family because while she hated the king for breaking her heart she didn't want child to lose her mother when she herself went through such pain especially after she started taking care of Aurora. So every now and then she would scry and watch the man who stole her heart and the woman he betrayed her for and as she watched she noticed that the Queen had fallen deathly ill and that the king was a horrible man forgetting his wife her time of need and decided to save the queens life.

Since the queen lived things still continued pretty much the same as in the movie except for during the end of the big battle between Maleficent and the king when the king plummeted to his death the 3 pixies (because I don't think that I have ever respected them) secretly saved the king and hid him away. The 3 pixies and the King secretly planned the death of all fae in Maleficents side of the moors but Aurora stopped them after her coronation and being announced as queen of that particular area of the moorland fae but the 3 pixies still wanted to "vent" their anger so with the kings permission they made Aurora forget and prince Phillip about Maleficent kindness on and framed maleficent by burning the nursery of all of the newborn and soon to be born faeries with green fire similar to jade that she would use for her own fire.

It soon spread throughout the moors and the damaged was almost irreparable it was then that everyone started to turn on Maleficent and truly started making the first cracks of evil seep in. with everyone even the ones that has known her for all of her life had abandoned her and the girl who she viewed as a daughter attacking her and deaval. After being banished from the kingdom and the moors Maleficent and deival together left in search of a new home while on the run from the kingdom, and her kind. in the midst of their escape the begin to fall in love and maleficent due to her love of Diaval decided to turn him into a faerie exactly like her and the two of them together made a home in a nice secluded cave in the mountains it wasn't until about a month later after finding out that Maleficent was pregnant the kings knights led by Auroras new husband Philip came in killed Diaval while he was giving her the chance to escape.

Another crack happened after 2 months Maleficent decided to turn into her dragon form and lay her egg it dwelling on the thoughts of her now dead mate and doing what she thought would better protect her child she started to notice that by the coloring and ridges on it she knew it was going to be a boy wouldn't be until another 4 months that he would hatch and she would treasure his very existence and sadness knowing that he would never get know his father.

But alas life just wouldn't give her a break and Maleficents final seed of darkness was sown when she it was just 8 hours before her child was due to hatch snow white and prince charming came to her knew den to take her egg and switch it with a rock in order to make her child evil so they can guarantee that their daughter would be good and never fall into the dark like the old wizard told them. After that they manage to steal the egg and threatening to kill the baby in order for Maleficent to not kill they raced to the old wizard and gave him the egg to start the spell. But in the process of the spell the potential for evil in their soon to be born daughter charged into the egg it started to hatch and the unbridled magic from the baby hatching into the world and their daughters possibly great evil converging horribly crippled the child breaking the boys arms and snapping his horns, and just as Maleficent arrived to save her child and saw what happened before she could land the old wizard slit the babies throat and took his heart and ate it in order to restore his youth and increased his power he was erased from existence itself by the influx of magic all newborn fae possessed.

With the last thing keeping Maleficent sane broke as she wept for her son, her mate, and lastly herself she did one last act of kindness because she couldn't bring herself to kill Snow White and her husband when she was still with child. So she let them go with a promise that she make all those whose found happiness and love everlasting will all be consumed in her vengeance and rage; that she make almost every bad deed that people said she did come true and so from that day onward Maleficent became the very evil that everyone made her out to be. Coincidently Phillip and Aurora recovered their real memories as diavals last act for his mate to be happy and possibly protected. After regaining their memories the started searching for Maleficent hoping to make things right with the Faerie.

Snow White and Charming in shock of how their foolishness killed an innocent child and made what used to be a benevolent woman into of the most evil beings in the world. No sooner than when they returned to their kingdom that same day they had their daughter Emma their first born. She became the one person who would never have the chance to meet her one true love and soul mate. Because they all found out that Maleficents son was her destiny and would be the one thing that kept her from the darkness but that's another story for another time. As soon as Emma found out on her 21st birthday she left her families kingdom in the United Kingdom of Auradon, swearing to never return until her parents make things right with Maleficent. Maybe in another life the child that died because of her parent's stupidity would have lived if her parents hadn't listened to that evil wizard or maybe that son could have been turned into a girl upon gaining her possible darkness and sent into another world.

 **Cruella**

A young duchess of the Veil family 5th in line to the throne in her kingdom, with a gift of magic that the people in her family thought was evil because they didn't have themselves. She was locked in the tower of her family's home in which they would have all kinds of dogs especially the families signature the Dalmatian savagely attack her whenever she tried to leave her home or didn't do as she was told. Her mother jealous of her daughters beauty would whip her in the face with diamond incrusted whip and have her clean barely allowing her to eat except to stave off her death.

Her father would force himself on her along with his fellow dukes and had her brothers use as target practice when they learning how to shoot. This horrible life would have killed the young child if it wasn't for the one fact that her magic finally lashed out on the day of her 23rd birthday when she finally snapped and killed her family on accident when it all got too much for her. The dogs that would have protected and guarded her family suddenly turned on them due to the effect her magic had on animals all except the Dalmatians the one thing she feared the most and so with a flip of her naturally black and white hair she ordered her death and her magic turned their dead body into clothes and thus was the birth of Cruella de' Ville.


End file.
